Obsesionadamente Enamorada
by LilyDoll9
Summary: Bella siempre había soñado con el momento en el cual conocería al amor de su vida ¿El único problema? Que la única forma en que conseguía verle era desde la comodidad de su apartamento en el sofá mientras encendía el DVD repitiendo sus peliculas...
1. Visitando Forks

**Resumen: Bella siempre había so****ñ****ado con el momento en el cual conocería al amor de su vida ¿El único problema? Que la única forma en que conseguía verle era desde la comodidad de su apartamento en el sofá mientras encendía el DVD y repetía hasta quedarse dormida las películas en las cuales el había actuado. Sera que es amor en realidad o tan solo una alocada obsesión…**

**MI PRIMER HISTORIA EN ESPA****Ñ****OL… ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

* * *

><p>Bella siempre había soñado con el momento en el cual conocería al amor de su vida, aquel tipo que hacia que su corazón palpitara más fuerte cada vez que lo veía, un hombre fuerte, con un cuerpazo, cabello color bronce, ojos verdes y sonrisa de niño: Edward Cullen.<p>

¿El único problema?

Que la única forma en que conseguía mirarlo era desde la comodidad de su apartamento en el sofá mientras encendía el DVD y repetía hasta quedarse dormida las películas en las cuales el había actuado.

¿Típico no?

Estaba enamorada del mismo chavo del que estaban enamoradas otras 178390394890489430399 chavas… y no digamos cuantos chavos.

"¡Bella ya basta!" Le dijo Jessica desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Jessica era una de las pocas amigas de Bella, no era la persona mas paciente, o cariñosa, ni humilde… bueno había una infinidad de cosas que Jessica no era, pero una cosa que si tenia era su sinceridad, y esto para Bella era mas que suficiente.

Bella se la pasaba todo el tiempo buscando las cualidades en las personas, para ella no existían las personas malas, solo había quienes decidían ocultar su lado bueno.

"Pero Jess!" Se quejo Bella.

"¡Pero nada! Es la segunda vez que estas viendo esa película y todavía no son ni las ocho de la noche!" Dijo Jessica exasperada, era un hecho que ella no apoyaba esa loca obsesión.

"¡Es tu culpa por que no me dejaste traer ninguna otra, ahora tengo que repetir esta una y otra vez!" Contestó Bella.

"No Bella ese no es el punto. ¿No ves que es una hermosa noche, despejada sin ni una gota de lluvia, con ese calorcito poco común en este pueblo de mala muerte?"

"¿Y que sugerís entonces? Fue tu idea traerme a este pueblito a visitar a tus papás, ahora estamos aisladas de todo el mundo y estás descargando tu furia con mi 'obsesión'." Claro, Bella creía que era amor verdadero y no una simple obsesión.

"Ughhh! ¿Y que se suponía que hiciera? No les podía decir que no, me hicieron sentir tan culpable por teléfono que tuve que venir, mas bien tenemos suerte que nos dejaron regresarnos al hotel aquí en Port Ángeles, por que aunque tengamos que estar viajando hasta allá toda la semana que quieren que pasemos ahí, cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse en Forks, si ese lugar es muerto de día, no lo querrás ni conocer de noche!"

"¿Pero, y yo que vela tengo en este entierro ah?"

"Por Favor Bella, no podía venir aquí sola, me podían abducir y hacerme quedar toda mi vida aquí! Además, no hay nadie mas que me aguante, por eso sos mi única amiga!" Jessica se rio burlona, pero lo que decía era cierto, nadie mas la aguantaba.

Jessica sonrió con ese gesto que le indicaba a Bella que estaba, sin lugar a dudas, planeando algo.

"¡Ay! ¡No! Jess, esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada… No, No, No y No."

"Pff… Si ni siquiera te he preguntado, pero ¡Tengo una super idea! Vamos, anda cámbiate y vamos a salir. Hay un bar a unos quince minutos de aquí, y sinceramente cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí encerradas viendo a Eduardo."

"Edward, Jess, es Edward"

Jessica cruzó los brazos, dando a entender que era su última palabra. "Y usa el top azul que hace que las nenas se vean deliciosas."

"Ugh, ¿como podés hacer que todo suene tan vulgar?" Dijo Bella, ya derrotada, su noche con Edward había sido cancelada.

Media hora mas tarde las dos iban de camino al bar, Jessica con una mini negra, top blanco con un escote tan prolongado que era una sorpresa que llegara cubrir algo y zapatos negros con tacón que media por lo menos unas seis pulgadas, su pelo rubio iba suelto y cualquiera que la viese se quedaría como estúpido ante su belleza.

Bella, por el otro lado, se vestía un poco más decente, no tenía ningún complejo con su cuerpo, para nada, tenia justo lo que necesitaba en las proporciones adecuadas… Pero lo vulgar no era su estilo. Se vistió con el top azul en que insistió Jessica, el cual revelaba un poco más de lo que debía, pero nunca tanto como el que llevaba Jess, lo complementó con unos Skinny jeans negros y sus zapatos favoritos, unos Nine West color aqua que contrastaban perfectamente con el azul mas oscuro del top.

Bella tomó su bolso y echó ahí dentro su brillo de labios sabor a fresa, su favorito. Mientras Jessica pasaba a su lado echó también algo al bolso de Bella. Ella, con mucha curiosidad lo sacó e inspeccionó, le tomó dos segundos comprender que era aquel empaque cuadrado pequeño que decía: _Sabor a Fresa. _

"¡Jessica! ¡Tomálo de regreso! Que ni se te ocurra que yo voy a hacer algo tan descabellado como eso, ¡Por favor!" Dijo Bella un poco agitada por la insinuación de Jess.

"Vamos Bella, soltáte un poco, alivianáte, solo tenés que relajarte y disfrutar el momento… no estoy diciendo que lo vas a usar, solo que debés estar preparada por si se presenta cualquier situación ¿no?"

"Eso no es algo que te incumba." Dijo Bella cruzando los brazos, pero lo dejó caer de nuevo dentro del bolso al fin y al cabo no le haría daño estar preparada, pero una locura de ese tipo no era lo suyo. Irse a casa con un desconocido no figuraba entre sus planes.

Jessica solo sonrió y siguió caminando hacia el auto.

Tenía que admitirlo, tal vez no era el mejor bar al que había ido, pero definitivamente al pensar que pasarían toda una semana en compañía de Jessica y sus padres –Si, las mismas personas responsables por los genes y carácter de su hija- necesitaría un trago o tal vez varios…

El lugar no estaba tan lleno como cualquier bar al que visitaban en Seattle, mas bien se sentía una atmosfera tranquila y relajada, claro siempre estaban las miradas lujuriosas que recibían por parte de los caballeros, pero era algo a lo que ya se habían acostumbrado siendo dos chicas guapas viviendo en una gran ciudad y frecuentando bares con el triple de capacidad que este y llenos al cuádruple. ¡Oh! ¡Si! Era simplemente maravillosa la vida en la ciudad, en especial cuando se topaban con los usuales voyeuristas que aprovechaban cualquier situación.

El bar tender se acercó con una sonrisa que solo podía ser descrita como pervertida. "¿Que puedo servirles a estas dos hermosuras que han decidido _complacernos_ con su presencia?"

Jessica golpeó la barra con la mano abierta, claramente con los nervios de punta debido al atrevimiento de ese pervertido. "Whisky. Y que sigan saliendo." Dijo tratando al máximo de ignorar la mirada devoradora del bar tender. Seguro que el que dos jóvenes mujeres hubieran llegado era lo mas excitante que había pasado en años.

"Martini con dos aceitunas." Dijo Bella y se volvió para cortar cualquier otro tipo de contacto que intentara que no fuera profesional.

"Claro, salen en un segundo." Dijo el bar tender. "Por cierto, Mi nombre es Garrett y estaré atendiéndolas esta noche, _siéntanse libres de gritar mi nombre en cualquier momento que sientan que me necesitan." _

¿Qué tan directo se puede ser? Justo en el momento en que los tragos tocaron la mesa, las dos chavas los tomaron y tragaron de un solo golpe… _Varios tragos serían entonces, la noche a penas comenzaba._

"Siguiente ronda." Dijeron simultáneamente.

Después del sexto o séptimo de los tragos, las carcajadas dejaron de ser sutiles y cualquiera que estuviera bailando cerca de ellas se percataba de todo lo que decían. Ahora la conversación se trataba del chico de la gorra que hacia un rato las observaba bailar. Bella no lo podía negar, estaba mas bueno que comer pollo y chuparse el hueso, y pues Jessica, a ella todo lo que tuviera potencial de moverle el tapete le parecía bien.

"¡Woohoo!" Gritó Jess de la nada. "¡Creo que me llevaré al bar tendercito a casa esta noche!" Exclamó mientras bebía su noveno Whisky.

"¡Ay! ¡Por favor Jess! Creo que deberíamos conseguir aun que sea unas pocas horas de sueño considerando que mañana veremos a tus padres de nuevo…"

"Exacto, y es por eso que necesito relajarme de la mejor manera que conozco."

"Pero, ¿Con Garrett? ¿Es que acaso no ves algún mejor candidato…? Hasta el viejo de la barba allá en la esquina se ve como un mejor prospecto."

Como si el viejo de la esquina supera que hablaban de el, les sonrió con sus únicos dos dientes.

"Bueno tal vez no…" Comento Bella, aunque ya después de tantos Martini admitiría que Garrett no se veía tan mal.

"¡Hey!" Exclamó Jessica haciendo un chasquido. "Ya lo he declarado mío, buscáte al tuyo… tal vez el sexy de la barba te acepte…" Bromeó.

"Pero fue tu idea compartir un cuarto, ahora obligatoriamente tengo que buscar donde pasar la noche." Se quejó Bella.

"¡Por favor Bella, necesito hacer esto, sino pasaré todo el día de mañana como si estuviera estreñida!"

Y vaya que tenia razón la única cosa que podía calmar a Jessica era el sexo, simple y sencillamente. Derrotada se dirigió hacia la pista de baile, halando a Jessica de la mano.

"Bien, pero me debes aunque sea una ultima canción antes de dejarme aquí borracha, sin carro, sin habitación y sin acompañante."

"¡Agh! Por favor Bella vos de todas las personas sabés que no se debe confiar en mí. Además, dudo que pasen cinco minutos de mi partida sin que resuelvas todos esos 'problemitas'." Sonrió y se dio la vuelta dejando a Bella sola en la pista. ¿O no?

Justo cuando Jess empezó a alejarse, sintió un par de manos fuertes y grandes tomándola por detrás mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de la música. Estaba ya demasiado borracha como para luchar contra ellas, y con tal que no fuera el sexy de la sonrisa, estaba bien por su parte.

Pero para disipar las dudas, de igual modo se dio la vuelta e inspeccionó al espécimen que tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano. Era el tipo de la gorra, no estaba nada mal por lo que podía apreciar, su cabello y parte de su cara estaba cubierto por la gorra, Bella le llegaba justo al hombro y su cuerpo estaba muy bien construido, pero fue su quijada la que le llamó la atención, una quijada digna de su propia revista pornográfica.

"¡Oh!" Dijo Bella sorprendida cuando cayó en cuenta en el hecho que conocía a este hombre.

El notó el cambio en ese instante y solo posó su dedo índice en los labios de la bella joven frente a el. "Shhh." Le dijo.

La había notado desde el momento en que entró al bar con su amiga, solo un ciego no se habría dado cuenta como su simple presencia alumbraba el lugar. La observó bailar durante largo rato pero se descuidó unos cuantos segundos y no la volvió a ver, casi se volvió loco de pensar que alguien le había ganado el mandado, se le habían adelantado y ahora probablemente iba de la mano de algún estúpido afortunado a hacer Dios sabe qué.

Cuando la volvió a ver que se dirigía hacia la pista de baile una vez mas, se sintió aliviado, pero decidió que no se iba a arriesgar a que alguien mas se le acercara antes que el, fue por eso que en un momento de atrevimiento se acercó por detrás y la tomó por las caderas, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que ella. Cuando ella de dio la vuelta y lo observó tan detenidamente, supo en ese instante que esa noche ella sería suya, de todos modos a el nadie se le resistía.

No por nada era el Edward Cullen…

Único e inigualable…

* * *

><p><strong>:O que les pareció? Interesante ¿no? Hahahha<strong>

**Review! Me gustaría saber sus opiniones… :P**

**A ver que viene en el siguiente capitulo… **


	2. Ahuyentado

**Nahhh! Para los lemons se van a tener que aguantar ahí otro ratito! Hahahha**

**Gracias por leer ;)**

* * *

><p>Una luz muy brillante sacó a Bella uno de sus mejores sueños; estaba ella en una habitación hermosa, tal vez sacada de un hotel, con las paredes pintadas de color terracota y alfombra color crema que acariciaba sus pies cuando andaba descalza, pero lo que llamaba más su atención era aquella mirada que recibía de parte de unos ojos color esmeralda muy peculiares. Concentró su atención en aquellos ojos mientras poco a poco iba descubriendo el panorama completo.<p>

Estaba sobre una cama, tan suave que parecía que flotaba en las nubes, las almohadas estaban en el suelo y sobre ella había alguien, quien llenaba su cuello de besos ardientes. Ella lo tomó del cabello y le hizo que levantara la cabeza un momento para poder ver quien era. Quedó sorprendida cuando reconoció a aquel hombre como el amor de su vida; estaba entregándose por completo a Edward. Lo volvió a tomar del cabello, pero esta vez para acercarlo hacia ella, haciendo que sus labios se unieran…

**¡Bang!**

¿Que demonios? Pensó Bella, mientras era definitivamente desterrada de su sueño por el ruido que provenía del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Ugh! ¡Jessica esta vez si estas muerta!" Murmuró para si misma mientras se levantaba de la cama, a la cual volvió a caer en el mismo segundo con un agudo dolor en la cabeza y los músculos adoloridos.

_Ahh… _Los recuerdos de la noche anterior flotaban en su cansada mente. La forma en que las observaba en Bar tender, los tragos, el baile, Jessica saliendo del bar de la mano de Garrett, Ella quedándose atrás con el apuesto tipo de la gorra, uno o dos tragos mas, bueno tal vez fueron cinco, aunque por la tremenda resaca se atrevería a decir que después del tercero debe haber perdido la cuenta.

Tratando de ignorar la forma en que sentía que le palpitaba el cerebro, escondió su cabeza entre la almohada, la cual se sentía como el cielo.

_Seguro que todavía estoy un poco borracha por los tragos de anoche, por que de verdad que esta cama no se sentía así de cómoda ayer. _Pensó para si misma. _Hasta me puedo estirar toda en ella. _Pensó mientras se estiraba.

Empezó a recorrer la cama con sus dedos hasta que sintió que algo no estaba correcto, la cama que estaba en la habitación que rentó Jessica era apenas una twin, esta se sentía como una King size.

"Demonios." Dijo Bella una vez que los eventos de la noche anterior se hacían más claros. Obviamente no estaba en su hotel, Jessica le había dejado sola y borracha, incapaz de tomar una decisión coherente en ese estado.

El tipo de la gorra bailó con ella un gran rato, moviendo su cuerpo en sincronización haciéndole imaginar qué otras actividades podían hacer sincronizada-mente, el deseo entre los dos era palpable y sintiendo una fuerza magnética que le atraía hacia el, se dejo llevar. Se puso en puntillas y lo haló hacia ella, haciendo que se encontraran a medio comino con bocas hambrientas de besos. Después a alguno de los dos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de salir de ahí, pudo haber sido su idea, o la de el, o tal vez fue idea del viejo de la barba, no lo sabia, desde ahí en adelante no recordaba mas que haber tenido un sueño en el que Edward Cullen le arrancaba la ropa frenéticamente y se moría de deseo por ella.

¡Diablos! Esa obsesión había llegado demasiado lejos, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora se acostaba con hombres para después soñar que eran Edward?

Por que, ¿había sido solo un sueño verdad?

_Claro que fue solo un sueño. _

En ese momento abrió los ojos desesperadamente… ¿Qué demonios hacia todavía aquí? Debía haberse ido desde el momento en que se despertó, obviamente el dueño de la casa le estaba comunicando que todo esto había sido nada mas que un romance de una sola noche, pues la había dejado sola en la cama, para que desapareciera cuanto antes, supuso.

Se levantó con determinación a cruzar por esas puertas y no mirar atrás, no dejarse consumir por esta ridícula situación, no ponerse a pensar en lo idiota que había sido, eso lo dejaría para después.

Abrió la puerta y salió con la cabeza en alto, no dejaría que nadie la viera avergonzada, empezó a caminar tratando de adivinar la salida cuando escuchó un objeto de vidrio caer al suelo, probablemente un vaso…

Se dio la vuelta curiosa y lo que encontró le hizo quedarse boquiabierta, ahí parado al lado del vidrio quebrado, definitivamente de un vaso, estaba Edward Cullen. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los restregó, ya que creía que estaba alucinando, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, ahí estaba en el mismo lugar, parado frente a ella con una expresión de shock, y con la boca abierta.

Cerró su propia boca cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente ella tenía la misma expresión en el rostro, aunque no comprendía el por que. Sintiéndose un poco insegura y apenada, cruzó sus manos y vio hacia el suelo, sin saber que hacer.

"Eh, yo … este…" Comenzó a hablar Edward. Pero en ese momento Bella se percató de algo sumamente importante.

"AAAAAAHHHH." Gritó mientras corría de regreso a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Una vez adentro, comenzó desesperadamente a buscar algo que ponerse. Si, en todo el revoltijo de esa mañana, ni siquiera se había percatado que no llevaba puesta su ropa.

No encontró por ningún lado su ropa, por lo que se conformó con ponerse una camisa blanca que le quedaba gigante y un par de bóxers que estaban sobre una silla. Avergonzada se metió bajo las sabanas y se escondió debajo de ellas, rogando que el Dios griego del otro lado de la puerta se fuera y la dejara salir de ahí sin volverlo a ver a la cara; haberle dado un flashazo había sido suficiente vergüenza por un día, y eso que este apenas empezaba.

"¿Linda, vas a salir de ahí o planeas esconderte todo el día?" Lo escuchó decir mientras abría la puerta y se sentaba en la esquina de la cama.

Muy enojada, sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas y dijo entre dientes: "Es. Bella."

Edward quedó sorprendido ante la frialdad de sus palabras. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó.

"Que mi nombre no es Linda, es Bella." Dijo Bella, frustrada por que el amor de su vida ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y la estaba confundiendo con alguna de sus otras prostitutas. ¡Que bajo había caído!

Lo vio como se reía de ella, si probablemente las otras le dejaban que las llamara como quisiera. Pero no ella; ella era diferente.

"Pues que lindo nombre Bella, pero yo solo estaba declarando lo obvio; que sos linda." A éste cumplido Bella se sonrojó.

"Gracias." Murmuró.

Edward no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos; esta mañana cuando despertó, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y el estomago le daba vueltas, intentó respirar profundo para calmarse antes de salir de la cama, y extrañamente olía a fresas, _delicioso_, pensó.

Abrazó mas fuerte al cuerpo que yacía a su lado, _una más para agregar a la lista_. No es que hiciera esto muy a menudo, pero había pasado antes. Sin embargo, la chica con la que estaba no era como alguna rubia con demasiado maquillaje que en la mañana se despertaba luciendo como un mapache con las que había estado antes. Ella se miraba celestial con el cabello suelto cubriendo toda la almohada, los labios delicadamente separados y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Después de unos minutos observándola, se levantó a hacer un poco de café que sabía que ambos necesitarían y a buscar unas aspirinas. Mientras hacia el café, sacó el jugo de naranja para servirse un vaso, pero perdió la concentración cuando la vio emerger de la habitación sin llevar ni una tan sola prenda de ropa, era una visión, hermosa y descuidada, seguramente ni se había percatado de nada inusual.

Cuando la vio correr hacia la habitación le dio unos pocos segundos antes de ir tras ella; no tenía por que estar avergonzada, después de todo era bella. La encontró escondiéndose bajo las sabanas y aprendió que su nombre era Bella, justo su descripción.

"¡Ay por Dios!" La escuchó decir mientras se tiraba de nuevo bajo las sabanas y escondía la cabeza bajo una almohada. "Le di un flashazo a Edward Cullen."

Edward no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. "Pues según lo que recuerdo fue mas que un flashazo." Contestó.

Bella sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

Edward le observaba y notó que una vez mas aparecía ese tono rosado en sus mejillas, que en los últimos minutos había capturado su atención, le gustó hacerla sonrojar.

"Entonces sabés quien soy." Dijo Edward tratando de cambiar el tema para no hacerla sentir tan incomoda.

"Daaa." Replico Bella sarcásticamente. "Obviamente, mas de la mitad de la población de todo el mundo te reconocería."

"Hmm…" No comentó nada. "Antes que me olvide…" Dijo Edward pasándole una taza de café que llevaba en la mano al entrar a la habitación.

Bella tomó la taza de café caliente y bebió un sorbo. Excelente, justo lo que necesitaba, una taza de café negro bien cargado con poca azúcar. Sonrió contenta y vio alrededor del cuarto, plantando sus ojos en un hermoso reloj de "cu-cu" en la pared.

"¡Demonios!" Exclamó viendo la hora. Eran las once y el almuerzo con los padres de Jessica era a la una. "Lo siento Edward Cullen pero me tengo que ir." Dijo, todavía no se podía creer que estaba frente a el, todo era tan poco real.

Edward se rió cuando le escucho decir su nombre completo. La vio como salía a la carrera por la puerta, esperando el momento en que volviera a entrar; definitivamente tenía que volver.

"Mi ropa." Dijo entrando a la habitación corriendo.

"Me parece haberla visto sobre el librero." Dijo Edward encogido de hombros.

"¿En el librero?" Dijo Bella asombrada. "Wow."

"Definitivamente."

Después de encontrar su ropa sobre y detrás del pequeño librero, Bella entró al baño a cambiarse. Cuando salió, Edward se sorprendió al ver que se había puesto los jeans y zapatos, pero todavía llevaba la camisa blanca.

"Está rota." Explicó Bella enseñándole la camisa que llevaba la noche anterior. "Entonces espero que no te moleste que tome prestada la tuya."

"No, para nada."

"Bueno, entonces creo que… Adiós…" Dijo balanceándose sobre sus talones.

"Adiós."

"Adiós." Repitió Bella, haciendo un gesto con la mano y dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

"Bella…" Dijo Edward sin saber exactamente que le iba a decir.

"¿Si?" Preguntó Bella.

"¿Necesitás que te lleve?" Trató de sonar casual, pero por alguna razón no la quería dejar ir tan rápido.

Bella dejó salir todo el aire, aliviada. "Si por favor. ¡No tengo idea donde estoy!"

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?"

"No quería ser una molestia." Contestó Bella, pero solo era una parte de la realidad. La verdad es que no sabía si iba a poder contenerse otro segundo sin empezar a gritar ¡OH! ¡POR DIOS ESTOY CON EDWARD CULLEN! Eso seguramente lo iba a hacer salir corriendo en ese instante.

"Para nada, vamos." Edward salió y tomo las llaves del auto rentado tomando la mano de Bella para guiarla al auto. En ese momento sintió como su mano encajaba perfectamente en la de el, y aunque no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior estaba seguro que había sido increíble. La conexión entre ellos era prácticamente palpable y no sabia si alegrarse por ello o sentirse asustado.

"¿Hacia donde?" Preguntó Edward abriendo la puerta del auto para Bella y soltando su mano.

"Morgan Resort, queda a unas pocas cuadras del único centro comercial en Port Angeles, pero no recuerdo la dirección."

"Creo que lo vi cuando llegaba a la ciudad, no está tan lejos, llegaremos en cinco minutos lo mas."

"Gracias." Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward notó la impaciencia y duda inmediatamente en la cara de Bella. "Preguntá." Le dijo, sabia muy bien que había algo que quería preguntarle.

"¿Es tan obvio?" Rió, Edward solo asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué hace Edward Cullen en Port Angeles?"

"Escapando. A veces puede ser agobiante, y solo necesitaba unos días para tener un respiro fuera de toda la locura." Dijo sinceramente. "¿Y que hace Bella en Port Angeles?" Preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación.

"Fui arrastrada hasta aquí por una persona a quien antes de este viaje consideraba mi amiga." Dijo Bella cruzando los brazos. Era evidente que estaba más que enojada con Jessica.

"Recordame de nunca buscar tu lado malo." Dijo Edward riéndose. Estacionó el auto y vio hacia afuera. "Ya estamos aquí."

"Bien. Muchas gracias, fue un placer conocerte, y supongo que aquí nos despedimos…"

"Si, supongo."

"Bueno… ¿No querés subir por café antes de irte?" Dijo Bella de la nada, no quería despedirse tan pronto.

"Claro." Dijo Edward tratando de contener la emoción, unos pocos minutos mas con ella le venían bien.

Subieron hasta el piso siete del hotel, la habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, había una mesita a la entrada y una percoladora en la esquina, mas allá estaban dos camas que se veían de lo más incomodo.

Bella comenzó a hacer el café mientras Edward observaba la gracia con la que se movía, parecía una bailarina con todos sus movimientos tan calculados. Habían llegado bastante lejos la noche anterior pero esta mañana era diferente y no sabia como acercársele sin asustarla.

"Ponte cómodo, vuelvo en un minuto solo necesito…" Apunto hacia la puerta que supuso que era el baño.

"Claro." Escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse y se sentó en una de las tres sillas que estaban por la mesita de la entrada. Notó que había una agenda sobre la mesa y aunque sabia que no debía, la tomó y empezó a hojearla, queriendo averiguar cuanto tiempo iba a estar Bella en Port Angeles, pero nunca esperó encontrarse con lo que vio ahí.

Al momento en el que cerró la puerta del baño, Bella estuvo a punto de empezar a hiperventilar, no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Inhala._

_Exhala._

_Inhala._

_Exhala._

Se salpicó la cara con agua fría y se vio al espejo; cogiendo todo el valor que tenía volvió a salir dos minutos después. Edward estaba parado cerca de la puerta, pero su expresión había cambiado.

"Mira Bella, lo siento pero me tengo que ir." Parecía nervioso. "Fue un gusto conocerte, adiós." Dijo y salió cerrando la puerta sin ver hacia atrás.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero ella las detuvo.

_Debí saberlo desde el inicio, la única razón por la que estaba haciendo esto era por cortesía. _Pensó.

Se dejo caer en la silla donde el había estado sentado y dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, respirando profundo para no perder la cordura. Estaba a punto de levantarse para revisar si ya estaba el café cuando vio su agenda abierta sobre la mesa. La tomó y se sorprendió de leer lo que decía en la página expuesta.

Toda la orilla de la hoja decía _Bella+Edward _o _Bella 3 Edward o Bella Cullen. _Pero en el centro había una lista: Cosas que hacer con Edward:

_Tomarlo de la mano_

_Caminar con el por el parque _

_Pedirle matrimonio _

_Besarlo por toodos lados... _

_Entregarle mi virginidad._

Y la lista seguía, pero ella dejó caer la agenda al suelo. A no ser que hubiera estado muy muy borracha, ella no había escrito esa lista y era obvio que Edward la había leído.

Estaba que hervía de la cólera, pero la única reacción que tuvo fue gritar un nombre especifico: "JESSICAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… yo no me puedo decidir, ¿Bella virgen o no virgen? ¿Que dicen ustedes, es tan solo una broma de Jessica, o será que esa bromita tiene algo de verdad detrás de ella? ;)<strong>


	3. Código Naranja

"Bella, sabes que te amo…" Comenzó a decir Jessica mientras se acercaba a Bella en el sofá.

"Hmph…" fue lo único que contestó.

"Vamos Bella, lo pasado es pasado… ya ha transcurrido como un mes." Dijo Jessica tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

"Hmm." Dijo Bella esta vez. Estaba determinada a hacerla sufrir por lo que había hecho.

"Bella, Bellita, Bellis… ¡Por favor!" Dijo haciéndole un puchero.

Bella tomó el control remoto y encendió el tv Tratando de ignorarla y arrepintiéndose de haberle dado una copia de la llave a su apartamento.

"Bells, sos mi única amiga, un angelito en mi mar de oscuridad, la luz al final de mi túnel, la mejor amiga que he tenido y siento mucho si he herido tus sentimientos, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin vos… sos la única que me mantiene con los pies firmes sobre la tierra y tenés el corazón mas bondadoso de todo el universo… ¿Podés encontrar en tu corazoncito aun que sea una gotita de perdón para esta malísima amiga que metió la pata?" Le confesó Jessica con una mano sobre su corazón.

En toda su vida, o más bien en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Jess, nunca había sido testigo de una revelación de éstas que viniera de su parte, era una mula, así de terca y nunca le había escuchado admitir cosa alguna que no fuera a su favor.

Es por esto que cuando vio una onza verdad en sus ojos no pudo resistirse y quebró su resolución.

"Bueno, bueno… Te perdono." Le dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas que el pequeño discurso proveniente de un corazón de piedra le estaba causando.

"¡Bien! ¡Excelente!" Exclamó Jessica dándole un abrazo muy fuerte. "Necesito que me cubras el sábado en un evento, tengo otro compromiso y si falto otra vez al trabajo me despiden."

Bella gruñó en respuesta, debió haber sospechado que esto era parte de algún plan que traía Jessica entre manos.

"¡Tramposa!" Exclamó Bella y cruzó los brazos tratando de ignorarla de nuevo.

"Eso ya no funciona… ¡Ya me perdonaste y no hay vuelta atrás!" Le dijo Jessica burlona.

"Jess, sabes que si se dan cuenta…" Jess no la dejó terminar.

"Nadie se va a dar cuenta, y lo único que tenés que hacer es llevar el postre a cada mesa y no hay problema, no te pondría en esta situación si no supiera que estás totalmente capacitada."

Jessica trabajaba sirviendo mesas en un catering bastante famoso en la ciudad, a veces hasta salían de la ciudad a atender clientes especiales… A Bella, _clientes especiales _le sonaba a otra cosa más bien. Pero en fin, Jessica siempre encontraba razones por las cuales faltar al trabajo o poner a Bella de suplente. Por lo general un nuevo juguete… quiero decir _hombre… _lo que sea.

Faltar al trabajo no era opción, estaba advertida, una falta más y quedaba fuera. Y si quedaba fuera, sin paga, sería desalojada de su apartamento, no tendría donde ir; además de donde sus padres, lugar que incluso Bella _la que encuentra lo mejor en toda situación, _había encontrado depresivo y agobiante.

Tal vez algunas otras razones habían influido en su opinión sobre el lugar debido a las circunstancias de lo ocurrido. Pero por lo menos había sido cortés con los padres de Jess y además la mantuvo a una distancia segura, nadie sospechó nada sobre la enorme discusión que flotaba sobre ellas, esperando salir en cualquier momento.

"¡Bella por favor!" Se quejó Jessica, recordándole la discusión actual.

"Bien, pero esta es la última vez." Dijo Bella exasperada. Era la misma respuesta que le había dado la vez anterior, y la anterior, pero por más enojada que estuviera con su amiga, no podía decirle que no…

Se levantó del sofá y sacó un Dvd de su caja para ver una película.

Jessica no hizo ningún comentario, decidió que ya que ella estaba haciéndole un gran favor; por lo menos por un día la iba a dejar de molestar por su colección de DVD's. Lo que la sorprendió fue que totalmente contrario a lo que esperaba… el título que apareció en la pantalla fue _TROYA._

Jessica observó a Bella fijamente durante unos cinco minutos, primero esperando el momento en que se diera cuenta de que se había equivocado de película, después que le hiciera algún comentario como ¿_sabes que Edward fue un extra en esta película?... _o aunque sea que le dijera que era una broma. Pero eso no pasó y definitivamente había algo diferente en ella.

Al sentir la mirada de Jessica, Bella se dio la vuelta y respondió la pregunta que no había vocalizado. "¿Qué? Brad Pitt es mucho mejor actor que Edward, además se ve hermoso con esa faldita de romano."

Jessica no siguió con el asunto y lo dejó pasar por esta vez, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga.

"¿Sabes que no se llaman _falditas de romano _verdad? ¿Y no se supone que es griego o algo?_"_

"Yo digo que es romano."

"Griego."

"Romano"

"Griego."

Ambas cruzaron los brazos y quedaron viendo fijamente al televisor. Era lo que siempre pasaba… discutían sobre cualquier cosilla, tratando de probar quien estaba equivocada y quien no, y cuando no llegaban a una ganadora se ignoraban mutuamente… Algo competitivas ¿No?

Después de un rato viendo la película, se volvieron a ver simultáneamente y ambas dijeron: "¿Será que es Troyano?" Y comenzaron a reírse de sus propias tonterías.

Después de un rato viendo la película, Jessica anunció su partida, se estaba haciendo tarde y le costaría encontrar un taxi si se quedaba otro rato.

Después de que Jessica salió, Bella suspiró aliviada. Apagó el televisor y se fue a la cama, durante días había estado tratando de cambiar su rutina pero se le hacía difícil. Estaba más que molesta con Edward Cullen _¿Quién se creía que era?_ Ahora sentía lo que había catalogado como desprecio hacia el… ahora que había visto la parte de él que no muestran en las películas estaba más que decepcionada. No quería saber nada de alguien con tan poco tacto y un _usador de mujeres_ que no tenía ni siquiera el valor de preguntar si lo que estaba escrito donde él andaba husmeando tenía algo de verdad.

Estaba tratando de olvidar todo recuerdo de que tuviera de él, había comenzado a reemplazar sus películas por las de otros actores, había tirado aquella camisa blanca a la basura, pues no le serviría pero ni para limpiar el piso, mantenía su mente despejada de todo lo que habían compartido y decidió que ésta vez no iba a ser débil y tratar de buscar una explicación lógica por la que él fuera tan cobarde o descorazonado.

Todo estaba en completo orden… excepto ésta parte del día, donde caería en la inconsciencia del sueño y sus pensamientos volarían hacia _sus_ brazos sin pedirle permiso, sin darle advertencia.

El resto de su semana pasó de igual manera, yendo de un lado a otro, limpiando la casa, haciendo quehaceres, visitando viejos amigos, incluso haciendo una que otra llamada a sus padres; todo para evitar que sus pensamientos no cayeran en analizar los eventos que sucedieron con aquel actor que probó ser nada más y nada menos que un simple hombre común. Uno de esos con temor al compromiso, con ganas por cualquier par de piernas en una falda, de los que huyen en cualquier oportunidad que encuentran, de los que uno se decepciona cuando llega a conocer ese lado que no dejan ver…

Bueno, por lo menos eso se cantaba ella misma en su cabeza cada vez que se le cruzaba algún pensamiento de el por la mente. Y fue así que el viernes en la noche, después de ver Miami Vice, cuando se dirigía a la cama y mientras hacía las sábanas a un lado tomó la decisión de ponerle un nombre a ese revoltijo de sentimientos oficialmente: Bella Swan **odiaba** a Edward Cullen.

Así es, **odio,** haría todo lo posible para olvidar su existencia y odio sería todo lo que se dejaría sentir, porque nunca sería engañada con el mismo cuento.

_La historia en la que la chica conoce al actor famoso y ambos se enamoran completa y perdidamente el uno del otro solo pasa en películas de muy bajo presupuesto que solo las adolescentes estúpidas se molestan en verlas y creer que podría pasar en la vida real. _Se dijo Bella a sí misma al tiempo en el que cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su mente inconsciente no regresó a recuerdos ni fantasías sobre ese hombre.

El sábado llegó y la sonrisa que tenía en el rosto se desvaneció tan pronto como recordó que se había comprometido con Jessica a cubrirla en su trabajo esa noche. Refunfuñó consigo misma y se golpeó mentalmente por ceder tan fácilmente a Jessica. Aunque ya no tenía motivo para seguir enojada con ella, (había descubierto que le había hecho un favor al espantar a un hombre que no valía la pena) no debió haber accedido a cubrirla de nuevo, su trabajo era su responsabilidad y no la de Bella, una amiga la cubriría de vez en cuando, pero no todas las veces en que encontraba un nuevo capricho.

Salió a hacer unas compras al supermercado, y ya que era un día inusualmente bonito en el que el sol brillaba fuertemente y las nubes de lluvia ni se asomaban, decidió ir caminando. Varias personas que pasaban caminando saludaban con un cortés _buen día, _se notaba que muchos andaban de buen humor. Al terminar de hacer sus compras decidió parar a comer algo en un pequeño restaurante a dos cuadras de su apartamento. Acomodó en una silla las tres bolsas de sus compras y ordenó a la camarera espaguetis con albóndigas.

La comida estaba tan buena que no se levantó hasta que terminó el último bocado, y eso que era un plato exageradamente grande. Regresó a su apartamento, guardó las verduras, frutas y lácteos que había comprado y tomó un baño para comenzar a prepararse para el evento de esa noche.

El atuendo era simple, pantalón de tela negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra. Era obviamente un evento formal. Ató su cabello en una cola alta y aplicó en sus labios un poco de brillo sabor a frutas tropicales.

Llegó al edificio faltando cinco minutos para las seis _justo a tiempo._ Bajó de su auto, y entró por la puerta de servicio. Forzó una sonrisa y saludó a Angela _la jefa._

"¿Otra vez Bella? No sé como la soportás." Le dijo Angela, saltándose el saludo y yendo de un solo al grano, todo mundo sabía lo irresponsable que era Jessica.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué le puedo hacer Ang? Pero te juro que un día de estos no lo voy a soportar y explotaré de cólera."

Angela se rió y arrugó la nariz, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Jessica podía resultar ser todo un caso y el trabajar con ella le había enseñado mucho a Angela.

"¿Y a que tortura me veré sometida hoy?"

"Nada difícil, para hoy solo necesito que supervisés los postres que serán servidos. ¡Vaya suerte la tuya!" Rió Angela.

Bella suspiró aliviada. "Bien, porque no creo que hubiera podido soportar algo como el incidente de los canapés de la última vez."

"Claro, como olvidarlo. Desde ese día juré que no te volvería a dejar encargada de algo que involucrara mantener el equilibrio durante mas de dos segundos."

"Ugh. Ni me lo recordés."

Angela rió de la expresión en la cara de Bella y dio vuelta para seguir haciendo su trabajo, indicando a Bella que probablemente debería empezar a buscar su posición estratégica donde pasaría el resto de la noche. Una noche muy divertida la que le esperaba. Si claro.

Largo rato pasó sin novedad; El mesero número uno colocaba cuidadosamente el Crème brûlée sobre otro pequeño plato que adornaba con caramelo liquido y Bella se encargaba de agregar una hojita de menta y colocarlo en una bandeja para que lo sirviera el mesero 2.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Bella ya había recordado por qué detestaba este trabajo: Era horriblemente aburrido.

Claro que la vida estaba por enseñarle lo impredecible que puede ser cuando Bella vio como una Angela desesperada y apresurada pasaba a su lado y prácticamente en cámara lenta hacía colisión con un mesero número tres, que llevaba a servir copas de vino.

El líquido rojo tardó aproximadamente dos segundos en expandirse por toda la parte frontal de la blusa blanca y por lo colorada que estaba la cara de Angela, pensarías que el pigmento rojo había llegado hasta sus mejillas.

Pero no, lo que estaba era roja de cólera y hubo un silencio prolongado, todos a la espera de su explosión, pero su cara cambió a pánico cuando recordó su objetivo anterior. Bella no comprendía lo que era tan importante como para que Angela dejara de lado su furia y se concentrara en algo mas, algo nunca antes visto.

Angela hizo un escaneo de todo su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Bella, rogando por ayuda.

"Bella, código naranja con Lisa."

Bella tardó un segundo en comprender la frase. Lisa era la mesera numero trece, encargada de retirar todo de la mesa para dar inicio al postre y código naranja significaba que la pobre había quedado idiotizada con algún personaje importante de los que había detrás de la puerta que separaba a la vida real de la _Vida Real_.

Sin dudarlo Bella levantó la frente en alto y puso la sonrisa mas grande y falsa que pudo y salió por la puerta a rescatar el contrato de miles de dólares que seguro perdería Angela si no se arreglaba el asunto.

Identificó inmediatamente a Lisa y se abrió camino entre la gente hasta llegar donde estaba. La descarada hasta había dejado la bandeja vacía en el suelo para dar la mano a alguien en la mesa. No la culpaba por haberse sorprendido y haber querido saludar a uno de sus ídolos, pero no debía ser tan ingenua como para pensar que esas personas en realidad se sentían cómodas entre la gente normal, común y corriente.

A medida se acercaba, podía escuchar mejor lo que Lisa decía, lo cual era lo mismo que todo mundo cree que es lo que una celebridad quiere escuchar '_Me encanta tu trabajo' y 'Soy una gran admiradora, la mejor…'._

_Que engaño_, pensó Bella, parándose al lado de la pobre chica, la cual había pasado ahora a tomar la mano del hombre al que estaba acosando.

El shock dominó la expresión en el rostro de Bella durante una fracción de segundo, pero se recuperó al instante, decidiendo ser profesional y dejar la confusión, sorpresa y cualquier otro sentimiento para más tarde.

Claro… nunca se habría imaginado que _él _estaría aquí…

* * *

><p><strong>:) Ajaa!<strong>

**Jajaja **

**¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Quién creen que sea?**

**Preguntas, sugerencias y comentarios son aceptados y apreciados ;) **


	4. Golpes Inesperados

**Ta daaaa... Nuevo Capitulo, espero les guste ;)**

**ya... vayan a leer y descubran el misterio...**

**hahahahah**

* * *

><p>Bella retomó su pose profesional y continuó haciendo "su" trabajo como si nada.<p>

"Muy buenas noches, mi nombre es Isabella y continuaré atendiéndoles." Dijo Bella, dándole un pequeño empujón a Lisa, esperando que entrara en razón y no hiciera un mayor escándalo. De repente y ya no estaba de humor para lidiar con una situación _más _fuera de control.

Por suerte Lisa no hizo ninguna protesta y se volvió hacia la puerta solo con una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza y agachando la cabeza un poco. Por fin había caído en cuenta de que llegó muy lejos.

Bella empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa, tratando de no hacer una escena dejando caer alguno de ellos, era suficientemente malo sentir aquel par de ojos que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Decidió no cruzar miradas con él, al fin y al cabo ya sabía lo que le esperaba. El no sería capaz de perder el control frente a toda esa gente, pero ella era muy diferente y sabía que en cuanto viera la furia que sin duda presentaban aquellos ojos que le observaban, ella si explotaría y le diría su par de cositas.

Cuando empezó a caminar de regreso a la cocina, lo escuchó disculpándose y levantándose de la mesa, era claramente una señal de que estaba impaciente y debía enfrentarlo lo más pronto posible.

Resignada, le dio la bandeja a Angela en cuanto la vio y le dijo que necesitaba un minuto.

"Claro Bella, no te preocupes, toma todo el tiempo que necesites, acabas de salvar mi carrera." Le respondió.

"Si, eh, volveré en seguida." Le dijo, sonrojándose un poco. "Además, no fue nada, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo."

"De igual manera, gracias." Le dijo Angela.

Salió por la puerta de atrás y no se sorprendió al ver que el ya estaba ahí. De repente y se sentía muy nerviosa.

"¡Isabella Marie! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Le dijo en un tono brusco.

"Relajate Charlie, solo estoy haciendo un trabajo, ¿o acaso es pecado?"

"¿Qué me relaje? ¿Sabes qué clase de escena se podría dar, todo lo que podría perder con este jueguito tuyo? La verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de todo esto." Le dijo Charlie apuntándole con el dedo. "¿Crees que todo esto es divertido? ¿Qué podés andar jugando con fuego y no quemarte? ¿Qué va a pensar la gente si esto se sale de control y te descubren?"

"Bueno, eso es todo lo que te interesa, ¿verdad? ¿Tu nombre, un título, un puesto entre la alta sociedad? ¡Soy tu hija Charlie! Y perdóname si quiero ser parte de una vida normal." Le dijo Bella prácticamente escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno.

Las palabras que salieron de su boca la sorprendieron, pero hacía mucho tiempo que estaban esperando salir. Con el temor a decir algo que empeorara la situación se calló y abrió la puerta para entrar al edificio y terminar el trabajo que había empezado para poder largarse y no estar compartiendo el mismo espacio con su él.

"¡Esperá! ¡Aun no he terminado de hablar!" Exclamó Charlie colérico.

"No, pero yo sí." Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y no vio hacia atrás, ignorando cualquier protesta.

La relación entre ellos dos nunca había sido buena, nunca habían sido padre e hija. Charlie siempre estaba demasiado absorbido en otros planes, como para tener tiempo para una familia.

Era lo que le molestaba a Bella, que quisiera imponer como cualquier otro padre cuando él nunca se había ganado el título ni el derecho.

Una vez en la cocina intentó tomar el ritmo una vez más, pero su mente ya había sido alterada, y no podía concentrarse en nada.

Enojada tomó sus cosas y salió unos minutos después, dándole a Angela la breve excusa de no sentirse para nada bien.

Angela no le reclamó nada, es más, ella misma notó que algo no marchaba bien con solo verle el cambio de su expresión y la frialdad que había invadido sus ojos.

En el camino hacia su auto, muchos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza.

Ésta era la razón por la cual le aterraba sustituir a Jessica en su trabajo, sabía que existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con él.

Trabajar no era algo que le avergonzara, pero en realidad nunca había tenido la necesidad, Charlie mantenía un alto estatus entre las personas más importantes del país, lo que le aseguraba toda una vida feliz y tranquila.

_Si tan solo todo fuera tan simple._

Nunca había pedido todo esto, el dinero no lo es todo, pero eso era algo que muy pocas personas comprendían y con lo superficial que era ese mundo que estaba ahí dentro de ese edificio en este preciso momento, ella prefería mantenerse al margen.

Entró a su auto y se quedó inmóvil adentro, necesitaba tener la mente clara, no podía conducir en ese estado o quien sabe que podría pasar, todavía seguía sin tener el control completo de todas sus emociones.

Intentó respirando hondo, contando hasta diez mil, cantando una canción, pero nada de esto le funcionaba. Derrotada, salió a hacer algo que no le orgullecía: fumar un cigarrillo.

La idea de mantener un vicio como ese era desagradable, pero en casos como estos en los que nada parecía calmarla, un cigarrillo siempre ayudaba. Sacó uno de la cajita y lo puso entre sus labios mientras buscaba un encendedor en su bolso. Una vez encendido, aspiró hondo y dejó que el humo llenara sus pulmones.

Empezó a caminar en el estacionamiento pasando entre los carros y una vez que había terminado su segundo cigarrillo se sintió mejor. No bien del todo, pero no tan mal tampoco, de todos modos la noche no se podía poner peor que esto.

Giró para buscar su auto pero ese poco de paz que había encontrado no le duraría mucho, pues unos cuantos pasos después escuchó un "¡Hey!" detrás de ella y una mano en su hombro tratando de detenerla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó el Gas Pimienta que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su bolso y se dio la vuelta para rociar a quien quiera que fuese en la cara.

"¡Demonios!" Gritó el hombre mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

Decidida a no dejarlo recuperarse y atacarla, lo golpeó fuerte en el abdomen, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza fuertemente con el impacto.

Estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando notó algo peculiar. Este hombre se le hacía conocido, y ese cabello cobrizo era inconfundible, pero no fue hasta que vio su cara contraerse en dolor que lo reconoció completamente.

Acababa, sin duda, de noquear a Edward Cullen.

"¡Ouch! ¡Au! ¡Au!" Lo escuchaba decir, pero no sabía qué hacer. Su lado enojado le decía que lo dejara ahí, que huyera cuando tenía la oportunidad y consideró la idea…

"¡Ugh! ¡Te odio!" Exclamó, agachándose para ayudarlo a sentarse e inspeccionar el daño. Después de todo lo que había pasado también tenía que lidiar con esto.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien…" Dijo Edward tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero cayendo de nuevo al mismo sitio.

"¿Bien? Eso no es estar bien para nada. Solo dejame ayudarte y te llevo al hospital a que te revisen." Le dijo.

"No, no hay ningún problema, yo puedo solo, no te preocupes." Dijo levantándose, ésta vez con éxito, pero tambaleándose una vez que quiso empezar a caminar.

Bella puso sus brazos alrededor del torso de Edward, guiándolo hacia su auto. "No estoy de buen humor, así que no voy a discutir esto con vos. Te vas a meter al auto y te voy a llevar a que te chequee un doctor y punto."

Al oír su tono, Edward no opuso resistencia, ya que algo le dijo que no saldría nada bien.

Condujeron hasta una pequeña clínica cercana, dónde Bella se detuvo e hizo una llamada, aun estando dentro del auto.

Edward solo la observaba, sorprendido que aun con esa actitud de enojada se pudiese ver tan atractiva. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía un ardor horrible en los ojos, probablemente tenía una o dos costillas fracturadas, pero en ese momento solo podía concentrarse en los rasgos tan finos de la mujer sentada a su lado, la forma en la que su mirada se tornaba pensativa y cómo había sido tan estúpido como para dejarla aquel día sin ninguna explicación.

Se sentía un completo idiota, claro que era una chica normal, de esas que ven la tele y van al cine regularmente, no debió haberse sorprendido de encontrarse con que era una de sus fanáticas. Ella se miraba distinta a todas las demás y no debió haberla juzgado por hacer lo que millones de otras jóvenes hacen.

Sabía que no era lo correcto estereotiparla como una de entre tantas, pero no podía evitar las dudas que se le presentaban. Además, ella probablemente estaba enamorada de un sueño, como tantas otras.

La escuchó hablar con alguien por teléfono y su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿James? Estoy en el estacionamiento de la clínica, ¿Estas de turno?" Dijo Bella a su doctor, en sus muchas visitas eran tan de confianza que prácticamente se consideraban mejores amigos.

"Si Bella, ¿Qué pasó esta vez? ¿Caíste por las escaleras? ¿Te resbalaste y accidentalmente caíste sobre un cuchillo afilado? ¿Te sacaste un ojo tratando de limarte las uñas?" Bromeó James.

"Jaja, muy gracioso." Dijo Bella sarcásticamente. "En realidad estoy muy orgullosa de decir que he sobrevivido durante aproximadamente un mes sin visitarte y planeo seguir así. Estoy aquí con un amigo, al que totalmente por accidente pude haberle quebrado unas cuantas costillas, el cráneo y dejado ciego." Cuando lo dijo le dirigió una mirada a Edward claramente pidiendo disculpas.

Edward se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con las manos como diciendo, _"no es nada"_.

"¿Entonces qué demonios estás haciendo ahí afuera Bella? ¡Entrá!" Le contestó James en un tono preocupado.

"Bien pero es como que más o menos famoso, entonces creo que voy a tener que entrar por la puerta de atrás para no llamar la atención, ¿podés esperarme ahí?"

"Claro, pero apresúrate." Cortó la llamada y corrió a ayudarle a Edward a salir del auto, quien aceptó su ayuda más por tenerla cerca que por necesitarla para caminar.

Llegaron a una puertecita a un lado del edificio, donde un hombre rubio, alto, fornido y muy bien parecido les esperaba.

"¿Edward Cullen? Bella, ¿esto es enserio? ¿Casi matás a Edward Cullen?" Claramente James había entrado en shock.

"Ya James, te necesito profesional en este momento, ya podes regañarme por poner en peligro la vida de otros cuando termines con el."

"Bien, bien" Dijo James, guiándolos hacia su consultorio.

Un examen físico, una radiografía y varios medicamentos después James se volvió a dirigir a Bella, claramente enojado y un poco celoso Dios sabrá por qué.

"Bien, le administré los medicamentos necesarios para bajarle un poco el dolor, estos son anti inflamatorios que se debe tomar cada ocho horas, tenés suerte que no presenta síntomas muy graves, tal vez tiene una contusión leve, paro lo cual tenés que ponerle compresas frías en la parte posterior de la cabeza, que fue donde recibió el golpe."

"Bueno, pero ¿por qué no se lo explicas a él en vez de mi?"

"Porque el…" James apuntó con su dedo hacia la dirección donde estaba Edward, como para hacer énfasis en lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Acaba de ser atacado por una bestia furiosa que casi le desfigura ese precioso rostro… diciéndolo todo en un modo para nada gay, por supuesto." Aclaró.

Bella observó a Edward por unos minutos y notó algo inusual en su conducta, estaba en la camilla del consultorio, mientras que ella estaba en el escritorio con James, pero aún con algo de distancia algo estaba raro.

"James… ¿Qué le diste?" Pregunto un poco desesperada, y asustada por las posibles respuestas a su pregunta.

"Nada…" Dijo James poniendo cara de inocente, pero Bella lo conocía mejor que esto, él no sería capaz de dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésta. "Te dije que estaba teniendo unos dolores fuertes, por lo que pude o tal vez _no…_ haberle administrado una pequeña dosis de Demerol…"

Eso era lo que iba mal con la apariencia de Edward, ¡Estaba drogado!

"¡James!... Hijo de la….. ¡Guayaba!... ¡Idiota, malnacido!" Gritaba Bella enojada, pero tratando de no perder el control en un lugar con tanta gente que podía escuchar. "Maldito, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? El maldito Demerol lo utilizan para calmar el dolor de un infarto James, ¡Lo drogaste!"

"Calmate Bella, nada más le di como un dieciseisavo de la dosis. Ahora tenés una excusa para pasar un par de horas más con él…"

"¡Pero yo no quiero pasar más tiempo con él! Lo único que quiero es irlo a dejar a donde sea que se hospeda y no volverlo a ver jamás."

"Claro Bella, y yo creé el Código de Hammurabi." Le dijo James sarcásticamente, saliendo de la habitación ignorando todos sus argumentos.

_Mierda… ahora parece que voy a tener que lidiar no solo con una noche de pesadilla, sino también un hombre con suficiente droga corriendo por sus venas como para dormir a un caballo durante un mes… _Pensó Bella mientras ayudaba a Edward a salir del edificio, lo cual se le hacía muy difícil contando con que era muy pesado y estaba apoyando casi todo su peso en ella, pero también que se paraba cada cinco segundos a _admirar_ los hermosos paisajes que aparecían _mágicamente _en las paredes.

Iba a ser una laaaarga noche…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorprendida(o)s?<strong>

**Ahi me cuentan que tal les pareció eh?**

**Me reí mucho escribiendolo... **

**Espero que les guste a ustedes también :D  
><strong>


	5. En Negación

**Ta daaaaaaa!**

**hahah **

**Por fin! **

El camino hasta el auto resulto ser un desafío, Bella prácticamente cargaba todo el peso de Edward, quien llevaba el brazo sobre su hombro y la cabeza sobre ese mismo hombro, lo que complicaba más la parte en la que debían estar avanzando.

"Bella." Edward susurró a su oído. Bella, exasperada, retiró la mano de Edward de donde quería avanzar hacia uno de sus pechos. Aparentemente él, en su mundo paralelo pensaba se encontraban en una situación de "¿tu casa o la mía?"

La parte difícil en realidad se presentó cuando ya estaban dentro del auto.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Se preguntaba Bella, sin ninguna idea de dónde ir. No tenía idea de donde vivía o en qué hotel se estaba hospedando, y seguramente lo último que quería era llevarlo a su apartamento, después de lo que había pasado lo mejor sería mantener una distancia apropiada. Ya le había mostrado mucho de lo que no se ve en cámaras y desafortunadamente no le había dejado la mejor de las impresiones.

Llevarlo a un hotel resultaría demasiado difícil, ¿Cómo diablos lo inscribiría sin causar una escena? No es como si pudiese simplemente pedir una habitación para una estrella de cine y aun si consiguiese el objetivo no podía dejar al hombre drogado en la habitación, alguien podría aprovecharse… No es que le importase lo que le ocurriera, pero su estúpida moral no la dejaba poner a un lado la preocupación.

Estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante mientras Edward intentaba tomarla de la mano, de nuevo, cuando la se le ocurrió la solución perfecta, que venía con un poco de venganza incluida.

Perfecto.

Arrancó el auto y se dirigió al apartamento de Jessica…

Se estacionó frente al edificio, por suerte parecía que no había nadie en los alrededores, lo que le facilitaría mover a una estrella de cine drogada sin llamar tanta atención.

Notó que los ojos de Edward estaban entrecerrados y casi entró en pánico, si se dormía ahí nunca sería capaz de moverlo.

Le dio un empujón. "Edward"

El abrió los ojos y la observó con una cara indescifrable. "¿Si preciosa?" contestó algunos segundos después.

"Vamos, levantáte, necesitamos movernos."

Le ayudó a salir del auto y una vez que había puesto el código para entrar, agradeció que por primera vez en toda la noche pareciera que algo estaba a favor suyo y logró atrapar el elevador sin esperar más de un minuto.

Entrar al apartamento de Jess era como tratar de pasar por una pista de obstáculos, había toda clase de cosas, zapatos, ropa, bolsas de lavandería, etc. tirados por todos lados.

Pensó en llevarlo a la cama, ya que Jessica seguramente volvería hasta el siguiente día, pero conociéndola tan bien como la conocía, el sofá era una mejor idea, no quería ni imaginarse con que se podía encontrar ahí.

Los pensamientos de Edward estaban todos revueltos y sin sentido, le costaba mucho concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no reconocía nada de lo que veía. Pero una vez que su espalda tocó aquel material acolchonado, dejó de intentar descifrarlo y se entregó a la oscuridad.

La cabeza le dolía, sus músculos estaban endurecidos, su brazo izquierdo estaba dormido, pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse muy cómodo donde estaba, como si no quisiese despertar, pero su mente ya se estaba despejando y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

Tardó unos segundos en poder enfocar bien la mirada, todo estaba borroso y doble, pero una vez que pudo distinguir su entorno, no reconocía nada en la habitación… Excepto a la hermosa mujer que dormía a su lado, nunca podría olvidar ese rostro.

_Demonios, _pensaba, _¿Qué diablos hice ahora? Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas. Esto seguramente complica más las cosas._

Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado pero no se podía convencer a sí mismo de arrepentirse de cualquier cosa que lo hubiera conducido a tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, recorriéndola con sus dedos delicadamente, admirando su belleza. Sus dedos no se detuvieron ahí, perecía que tenían voluntad propia cuando comenzaron a trazar el contorno de sus labios. Estaba hipnotizado pero cuando sintió su mirada en él se rompió el trance, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de haberse acercado a ella hasta que levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella.

Claramente estaba furiosa, no articuló ninguna palabra pero sus ojos comunicaban muy bien el mensaje.

Intentando darle un poco de espacio se movió hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con… Nada, vacio, aire… Cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta qué tan fuerte era el dolor en su cabeza…

"¡Diablos, demonios!" Exclamaba sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos. Aparentemente eso rompió la tensión con Bella, pues moría de la risa.

"¡Demonios Bella, estoy muriendo aquí! ¿Qué diablos me pasó?" Trataba de recordar que lo había traído a esta situación pero pensar muy fuerte aumentaba el dolor.

"Ya tranquilizate bebe grande." Le dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Regresó con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas en la mano y se las dio, nuevamente estaba seria. Edward quiso hacer un chiste "¿Estas intentando drogarme Bella?"

La cara de Bella se puso pálida y con la voz nerviosa le contestó "NO, no, por Dios que no. Estrictamente solo acetaminofen para el dolor. Por nada en el mundo vuelvo a arriesgarme a tenerte intoxicado bajo mi cuidado."

No pudo evitar sonreír a la respuesta que le había dado. Ahora de verdad sentía curiosidad, y no recordaba haber bebido la noche anterior, lo cual hacía toda la situación aún más rara. "Siento que me debes una explicación." Le dijo con voz seria. No iba a dejar que cambiara el tema.

"Yo… solo… estaba ahí en el estacionamiento y después vos también y … fue un accidente… y el médico te dio calmantes y después no sabía que hacer y ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¿Cómo se te ocurre acercarte así de la nada? Vos te lo buscaste." Dijo en un solo respiro y cruzó los brazos enojada.

De verdad que se veía hermosa así de enojada y en conflicto. ¿Por qué se había alejado de ella en primer lugar? Verla con el labio inferior entre sus dientes le quitaba todo pensamiento racional.

"Mirá, solo sentáte, descansá y no te dañes más la cabeza y yo voy a preparar un café."

No queriendo discutir, Edward se sentó en el sofá e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, relajándose un poco. Probablemente se quedó dormido por que unos minutos después le llamó la atención un ruido en la puerta; alguien estaba abriéndola.

Su reacción debió haber sido de pánico de ser descubierto aquí, pero el primer pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza fue: "¿_Acaso comparte el apartamento con su novio?"_ Acompañado por un sentimiento que solo podía ser celos.

Sonrió, porque ¿Cuál sería la reacción del novio de Bella cuando lo viera sentado en su sillón? Se sentó más derecho y cruzó sus brazos, esperando.

La puerta se abrió y para su alivio, una rubia entró por la puerta. La reconocía, recordaba haberla visto con Bella en aquel club de Port Angeles.

Esperaba alguna reacción por parte de ella cuando lo viera sentado ahí, pero cuando se volteó y lo vio, lo único que dijo fue "¿BELLA, estás aquí?"

"Si Jess" contestó Bella desde la cocina.

"Creo que deberías saber que hay alguien en el sofá"

"Ah, si es Edward. Solo estoy preparando café, ya salgo."

-Bella, por su parte, se tardó un rato a propósito. Si quería venganza, cinco minutos con Jessica serían más que suficientes. De todos modos, anoche cuando Edward le había caído encima dormido y la había atrapado contra el sofá, solo constituía una razón más por la cual vengarse. -

"Entonces, Edward, ¿A que te dedicas? Siento que te conozco de algún lado…" Le dijo la chica rubia, mirándolo fijamente. Wow, algo en su mirada era atemorizante…

"Yo, ehm…" aclaró su garganta. "Actúo"

Lo dijo muy bajito, esperando que dejara ir el tema sin hacer muchas preguntas. Había algo que le incomodaba sobre ella.

"Hmmm…" le dijo 'Jess' mientras lo examinaba con la mirada. Estaba esperando el momento en el que lo reconociera; el momento en el cual solo había dos opciones:

a) Lo reconocía y se le abalanzaba encima, queriendo violarlo

O

b) lo reconocía y empezaba a hacer crítica de que tan mal actuaba y cómo no lo quería volver a ver nunca cerca de su propiedad o lo demandaría por cualquier estúpida razón exigiendo una aún más estúpida cantidad de dinero.

Notó exactamente el momento en que todo cambió; su mirada pasó de ser una de confusión a una de reconocimiento y hasta sus ojos se iluminaron.

Edward colocó sus manos frente a él como defensa en el momento en que la tal 'Jess' se movía hacia él. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, pero después de un rato con los ojos cerrados y sin haber sentido el impacto los volvió a abrir.

El confundido ahora, era él. Aparentemente el blanco de reconocimiento de Jess no había sido Edward, sino un bolso color marrón que estaba justo detrás de él en una mesita. La observó como buscaba algo con determinación, produjo una pluma y luego lo que parecía una libreta, pero más grande, parecían objetos bastante comunes pero la sonrisa en su rostro era la de un niño en una chocolatería.

Antes de sentarse junto a él se aseguró que Bella no estuviera en los alrededores, lo cual era aun más raro. Tapaba su risa con una de sus manos y con la otra abría el cuaderno en una página cualquiera, nada tenía sentido, hasta que reconoció, lo que era en realidad una agenda –_La Agenda- _

"¡Jessica Michelle Stanley! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Jessica dejó caer la agenda en seguida.

"Nada Belly, te lo juro." Le contestó Jessica pero al mismo tiempo reía como una maniática.

"¿Y cómo es posible que todavía andes borracha a estas horas de la mañana? Demonios Jessica se un adulto por una vez en tu vida… ¡Vamos, vamos, a bañarte ahora!"

Edward observaba el intercambio fascinado, no tenía idea que Bella fuera tan mandona, pero la loca de su amiga hasta parecía intimidada.

Mientras Bella empujaba a su amiga hasta su habitación, Edward no contuvo su curiosidad y cogió la agenda y casi deja salir una carcajada cuando leyó la frase a medio escribir: "Bella y Brad Pitt sentados en un árbol C - O - J - I –E…"

Todo el humor se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de algo: Bella no era quien escribía frases cursis ni mensajes fanáticos… De verdad había sido un idiota; y confirmó sus sospechas cuando encontró verdaderos apuntes escritos en una letra casi perfecta, que parecía impresa… La verdadera letra de Bella no se comparaba a los garabatos de su amiga.

Bella salió de la habitación con humor en el rostro, pero en cuanto vio lo que había en las manos de Edward se puso furiosa. _¿Cómo se atrevía? _Lo arrebató de sus manos y le tiró el teléfono.

"Mejor llama a alguien de tu staff que venga por vos, Jessica no se va a tardar mucho y te recomendaría que salieras de aquí antes que ella regrese en busca de café." Le dijo en voz cortante.

"Bella, de verdad lo siento…" intentó disculparse Edward, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

"No importa." Le pasó un _post-it_ "Esta es la dirección, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, Adiós Edward."

Edward la vio irse y se maldijo a sí mismo por haber echado a perder una segunda oportunidad con ella. La había visto la noche anterior en el evento de beneficencia al que lo habían invitado, estaba positivamente seguro de que no había estado ahí toda la noche. Estaba haciendo una lista de todas las razones por las que no debía acercarse o involucrarse, pero en el momento en el que la vio escabullirse todo se fue por el drenaje. Se levantó y la siguió.

Para su sorpresa, no estaba sola. Se encontraba en una discusión con uno de los invitados. Por algún motivo esto lo molestó, por lo que se quedó a un lado pensando qué podía significar todo eso. Claro, el tipo probablemente ganaba millones al año y sería capaz de darle a Bella todo lo que quisiera, pero ¿involucrarse con él? Era ridículo, era un viejo, solo la estaría utilizando. O peor aún, ella lo estaba utilizando a él.

Edward no supo que fue lo que lo impulsó a hacerlo, pero cuando vio a Bella salir por segunda vez, supo que tenía que hablar con ella. Tal vez podía culpar a las cuantas copas que se había tomado, o si no, era que estaba jugando a ser el súper héroe. Pero no podía dejarla ir así.

Obviamente fue una estúpida decisión, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido después. Y obviamente también se había vuelto loco. Era la única explicación razonable para las estupideces que estaba cometiendo.

Estupideces como comprar flores de agradecimiento/disculpas y pararse frente a la puerta del apartamento donde se había despertado 36 horas atrás. Claro que esta vez andaba con dos de sus guardaespaldas y un chofer. Tocó a la puerta y dio un paso hacia atrás, y se sorprendió un segundo cuando vio que no era Bella atendiendo la puerta, pero enseguida reconoció a su amiga, _Jess_ quien se veía bastante diferente sobria. Andaba vestida igual a cómo había visto a Bella la última vez y supuso que trabajaban juntas.

"Hola." Le sonrió "¿Está Bella?"

Jessica, por su parte estaba paralizada, de verdad necesitaba dejar de fumar hierbas, las alucinaciones la estaban espantando. Lentamente se acercó al hombre de la puerta y lo puyó con un dedo.

Para su sorpresa no desapareció y no lo atravesó tampoco. "¡Demonios no estoy alucinando!" gritó.

"Eh, no." Le respondió Edward algo asustado.

"¿Acaso esto es una broma? ¿Estoy en televisión? ¿Me están grabando?"

"No, en realidad estoy buscando a Bella."

"¿Qué? ¿A Bella? La perra siempre se lleva lo mejor, cómo la envidio." Dijo Jessica mientras marcaba su celular. No se lo podía creer, Bella era una suertuda.

Al segundo repique Bella le contestó, pero no la dejó decir nada. "¿Adónde estás?"

"En el café de Jeff. ¿Trabajas hoy? Podes venir a acompañarme si quieres."

"Ush. Si tengo trabajo."

"Jess, ¿que te pasa? Estas más pesada que de costumbre." Rió Bella.

"Más tarde vamos a hablar zorrita."

"¡Jess! Sos una…"

Jessica le cortó la llamada, no la quería escuchar en ese momento, no lo hubiera querido aceptar pero sentía mucha envidia de su amiga.

Se volvió hacia Edward Maldito Cullen y le dijo dónde podía encontrar a Bella. Cualquier buena amiga hubiera estado más que contenta por su amiga, pero seamos sinceros, estamos hablando de Jessica. "Soy una perra y lo disfruto, no me disculpo con nadie y aborrezco a quienes obtienen lo que _yo_ quiero." Se dijo Jessica a si misma mientras iba a su trabajo. Meeh, en unos días se le pasa.

Edward llegó al café unos minutos después, por suerte no había mucha gente y al parecer nadie lo había reconocido todavía. Echó un vistazo al lugar en busca de Bella y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando la vio sentada a unos pocos metros de dónde él estaba.

Andaba vestida bastante casual, con unos shorts negros, camisa violeta y tacones del mismo color. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía debajo de su hombro en ondas suaves. Se acercó a ella con su sonrisa más despampanante y le tocó el hombro ligeramente.

Bella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa pequeña que desapareció en cuanto identificó de quien se trataba.

Sin perder ni un segundo Edward le dio las flores. "Bella de verdad lamento todos los problemas que te he causado, por favor acepta mis sinceras disculpas."

El tipo de verdad que era encantador. Bella, siendo la adulta civilizada y madura que es, ehh, ¿A quién quiero engañar?... Bella tomó las flores, se las estrelló a Edward contra el pecho y salió del café casi corriendo sin mirar atrás…

Edward, claro está, corrió detrás de ella. ;)

**Hahaha chicas!**

**Díganme que piensan!**

**Hay que hacerlo sufrir un poquito eh? ;)**


End file.
